User blog:OreoTurtle24/Let's make fun of- I mean Review Rap Battles 1- Spike vs Spyro
So, this battle was meh, no offense Kyle, like Spike said this was just for fun. xD Well, let's start maki- reviewing. XD The Review Spyro: It’s Spyro! Coming in to stop Ripto, I thought it was a rap battle And to destroy Ponyville you do-do! Like I said earlier, I thought it was a rap battle Oh you don’t know what that means? Congratulations! Spike doesn't know what what means? And never heard that "Congratulations!" line before. You’re just one of the insults to My Little Pony’s creation. What why? Listen here boy, you’re just a reject, a rip-off! No not really, he's sorta in the Mane 6 All your generation friends should just FUCK OFF! Generation 1, 2, 3, or 4? You report everything, so report this; Well yeah, he's an assistant I’m surprised you’re so called “Bronies” even fucking exist! Well, face the facts. And their not Spike's xD Their MLP's Spike: Jeez, calm down dude! It’s a rap battle; for fun! Yeah, cause making fun of people and dissing them is fun. You curse about everything, Rated E For Everyone? Kyle just made Spyro curse. You mad, Spyro? You’re games suck? I heard his first three games were pretty good and Skylanders is awesome. A key for 100 gems? Ha! Good luck! That doesn't sound to hard. What’s the matter? Miss Sparx? HE’S DIED NOW. *facepalm* When you approach the Princess, FUCKING BOW! Seriously!? This was an opportunity to say "buck" instead of "fuck" Our show got good ratings ‘cause it was interesting, Well, yes, but their's a lot more. You’re broke, died, in desperation! *facepalm* Spyro: YOU. CHEAP. BASTARD! When did you have the skull, What skull? To say that in front of me; Spyro? To say what? I am sad to say this but there is a lot of R34, WTF IS R34?! For a little girls show just begging for more! Wut And just like you I have adorable fans, I guess? But your fans just came out of an nearby land. Not really... xD I will say this once, and hope you’ll understand-''' Ok, '''Thumb this video up for 100 gems! HOW THE BUCK DOES THAT RHYME?! Understand and gems? Yeah.... Spike: Oh really, Spy? Just go home and cry, Spyro: OK! xD I bet you don’t even have a home yet you claim you’re fly? Yeah he does... I think, he lives with dragons, “All Fired Up!” is all you say! What the lord? Well, it's self explanitory, he's ready to fight. And I’ll kill you like I would Boomer, Gill Grunt, and Eruptor. Yeah... he's a little kid... I don't think he could kill skylanders... I’ve been through the Forest of Fear AND the Stinky Swamp. Ok? Those didn’t effect me; and that says alot! Really? Show me some proof! And don’t you dare steal the gems that I eat, Ok... To complete your little game for a guy that doesn’t even need! What?! For what guy?! That doesn't even need what?! Final Score Well, this was Kyle's first battle, so I'll cut him some slack. 8/10 Category:Blog posts